onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moments
Moments es una canción de One Direction. Trata sobre un chico con su novia en el hospital y él se quiere suicidar. Letra y traducción Shut the door, turn the light off ------- Cierra la puerta, apaga la luz I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love ------- Quiero estar contigo, quiero sentir tu amor I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this ------- Quiero estar a tu lado, no puedo esconderme Even though I try ------- Aunque lo intente Heart beats harder, time escapes me ------- Mi corazón late más rápido, el tiempo se escapa Trebling hands touch skin, ------- Mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel It makes this harder ------- Esto se hace más difícil And the tears stream down my face ------- Y mis lágrimas caen por mi cara If we could only have this life for one more day ------- Si tan solo pudiéramos tener en esta vida un día más If we could only turn back time ------- Si tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás You know i'll be you life, your voice, your reason to be ------- Sabes que seré, tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time ------- Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo I'll find the words to say ------- Encontré las palabras para decir Before you leave me today ------- Antes de que me dejes hoy Close the door, throw the key ------- Cierra la puerta, tira la llave Don't wanna be reminded, Dont wanna be seen ------- No quiero ser recordado, no quiero ser visto Don't wanna be without you ------- No quiero estar sin ti My judgements cloudy, like tonight's sky ------- Mi juicio nublado como el cielo de esta noche Hum's are silent, voices none, ------- Los murmullos silenciosos, la voz insensible Try to scream out of my lungs, it makes this harder ------- Trato de gritar a todo pulmón, esto se hace más difícil And the tears stream down my face ------- Y las lágrimas caen por mi cara If we could only have this life for one more day ------- Si tan solo pudiéramos tener en esta vida un día más If we could only turn back time ------- Si tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás You know i'll be you life, your voice, your reason to be ------- Sabes que seré, tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time ------- Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today ------- Encontré las palabras para decir, antes de que me dejes hoy Flash you out of my mind, going back to the time ------- Luces intermitentes en mi mente regresando el tiempo Playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet ------- Jugando juegos es la calle, pateando pelotas con mis pies Dancing on my tiptoes, standing close to the edge ------- Hay un adormecimiento en mis dedos del pie, parado cerca de la orilla There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed ------- Hay una pila de ropa el final de mi cama As I feel myself fall, make a joke of it all ------- Mientras me siento caer, hago una broma de todo You know i'll be you life, your voice, your reason to be -------- Sabes que seré, tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time -------- Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today ------- Encontré las palabras para decir, antes de que me dejes hoy You know i'll be you life, your voice, your reason to be -------- Sabes que seré, tu vida, tu voz, tu razón de ser My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time ------- Mi amor, mi corazón está respirando por este momento en el tiempo I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today ------- Encontré las palabras para decir, antes de que me dejes hoy Vídeo 300px|center Curiosidades *No la sacaron en el disco Up all night pero ahora se considera como la número 14. *Es de las canciones más tranquilas y bonitas que tienen. *Niall lloró cuando la grabaron y al final todos se dieron un abrazo. *Es de las únicas canciones que cantan todos una parte. *Harry no tiene una parte muy principal. *Niall que normalmente no canta mucho canta lo mismo que Liam pero cambiando la letra. *Es el primer videoclip en blanco y negro. *Los autores de la canción son: Ed Sheeran y Si Hulbert. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Canciones 1D edición especial